Gas-Gas Fruit
The Gas-Gas Fruit (ガスガスの実, Gasu Gasu Mi) is a Logia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to create, manipulate, and transform into gas at will, making the user a Gas Human (ガス人間, Gasu Ningen). "Gasu" (ガス) means "gas". It was eaten by Caesar Clown. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths This Cursed Fruit's main strength is the ability to change into a gas-like form, allowing the user to float and go inside places that normal beings cannot, as he was seen hiding inside some flasks when he was informed that the Navy were nearby. However, he can also become dense enough to hold objects, like his cocktail glass. As explained by Brownbeard, he claimed to be the one who purified the whole island from poisonous and nerve gases. This however is revealed to be just a cover story, with the poisonous gases being used to give birth to Smiley. The gas that Caesar produces is very poisonous. The gas appears to be explosive when set alight, which allows Caesar to create controlled explosions without harming himself. Additionally, the user has the power to manipulate other preexisting gases in any given location, and can even merge with such gases to enhance his own power, depending on the gas being absorbed, all the while being immune to the toxic effects himself. Weaknesses The gas form appears to be weak against fire, although this is mitigated by the user's ability to minimize oxygen levels in the surrounding area, preventing combustion. On the other hand, it seems to take some concentration or is only possible while solid to manipulate the oxygen, as Usopp and Nami could breathe again when Brownbeard struck Caesar with a metal pipe. Also, many of Caesar's techniques require external ignition and tools to work. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses Usage Caesar Clown has mainly used his fruit as a means of stealth, slipping into flasks, and floating in the air. He has enough control over his fruit to move freely and seize solids such as a cocktail glass. In battle, Caesar releases poisonous gases that seems to cause instant death to an average victim, or ignitable gases of tremendous explosive power. He can also absorb and remove the oxygen within his vicinity, removing his weakness against fire, as well as force his opponents into unconsciousness or even death via asphyxiation. Out of desperation, he absorbed the H2S gas from Shinokuni into his own body to increase his own size and strength. Attacks Below is a list of his named techniques: *'Gas Robe' (ガスローブ, Gasu Rōbu): Caesar generates a cloud of poisonous gas and sends it towards his enemy. He claims to have conducted many experiments with the gas, to the point where he is sure that breathing it in will cause certain death. *'Gastanet' (ガスタネット, Gasutanetto): Caesar fills a pair of castanets with explosive gas and slams them together to create a massive gas explosion. Despite the scale of the attack, it does not cause any harm to Caesar himself. The name of the technique is a pun on the castanets (カスタネット) used to perform it. *'Karakuni' (カラクニ, Karakuni): Caesar removes the oxygen from the area around him, asphyxiating everyone within range. The technique is one of the most dangerous in Caesar's arsenal, as it was able to instantly defeat several powerful fighters in mere moments without touching them, and none of them were able to defend against it in any way. *'Combustion System: Miok Gas' (燃焼系 ミオークGAS, Nenshōkei: Miōku Gasu): Caesar concentrates flammable gas in the area, then attacks by throwing lit matches, causing a big ball of fire to form and incinerates whoever is inside it. *'Blue Sword' (ブルーソード, Burū Sōdo): Caesar concentrates oxygen (the oxygen removed by Karakuni can be used for that) on a special weapon. This weapon is a bladeless sword that doubles a lighter. By activating the lighter, Caesar creates a flaming blade that can be used to slash and burn his opponents at the same time. The blue blade is so hot that a mere slash set everything in its arch on fire despite not making contact with the weapon. *'Gastille' (ガスティーユ, Gasutīyu): Caesar shoots a beam of lit gas from his mouth that explodes on impact. According to one of his subordinates, the explosion can reach temperatures hot enough to melt steel. Its appearance and effects are similar to Kizaru's and the Pacifista unit's laser beam but wider and a different form of explosion. Anime and Manga Differences While the color of his gas was never seen in the manga, it is a pale purple, in the anime. Trivia * Since this fruit's power revolves around gas and poisonous substances, it is very similar to the Smoke-Smoke Fruit and Venom-Venom Fruit. However, Caesar is shown to be personally offended when someone compares his Cursed Fruit to the Paramythia-class Venom-Venom Fruit. * Caesar's Blue Sword and Gastille are similar in principle to the Burn Blade and Burn Bazooka used by Kamakiri and Wyler, as they are both weapons that use ignited gas. References External Links * Gas - Wikipedia article on gases in general. * Oxygen - Wikipedia article on the gas used for the Blue Sword. Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Logia